


Curiousity

by LissyStage



Series: One Day at a Time [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Community: slythindor100, Curiosity, Fluff and Humor, HP: EWE, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is questioned by a curious Draco.</p><p>Written for the 25 Days of Draco and Harry challenge, as well as the Christmas Challenge 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiousity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Photograph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074176) by [LissyStage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage). 



> Title: Curiousity
> 
> Challenge/Prompt: Written for slythindor100's 25 Days of Draco and Harry (Traditional Prompt #9, Christmas Lights), and dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge (Prompt #12, Decorating the Christmas Tree).
> 
> Disclaimer: This work of fiction is in no way connected to the author of Harry Potter, JK Rowling. Harry Potter is owned by her, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"Potter," Draco looked up from his reading, white blond hair catching in the glow of the overhead light. Harry pondered the irony of the halo-like effect it had on his lover for a few seconds, before finally answering:

"Yes, Draco?"

"How do Muggles light up their Christmas trees?"

"Christmas lights," said he, swiftly. He had gotten used to Draco's naturally curious nature the first few times it had arisen, but it never seemed to stop astounding him when his lover asked a new, seemingly random question.

"Oh," the blond nodded his head. "So, they don't capture little bugs and keep them in small bulbs, like we do with fairies?"

"Draco," Harry's sigh dripped exasperation, and the brunet felt the over-compelling need to cover his face with one hand, so he did.

Once he felt he had regained his composure, Harry shook his head a few times before peering up and inquiring, hands clasped underneath his chin, "Has Mister Weasley been filling your head with nonsense, again? No, they use little light bulbs strung together with cords and decorate their trees with them. After they're done, they plug the entire string into the wall  _through a socket_ ," Harry could predict an incident in which Draco would mistakenly create a hole in the wall, in the hopes of actually turning on an electrically powered Muggle device. His emphasis on the word, specifically, spoke for itself.

Draco nodded his head for a few seconds, brow furrowed as he absorbed the newest information, before calling out, "Harry?"

"What?"

"Let's get Christmas lights this year, in addition to all the other ornaments we have for decorating the tree."

Harry bit back and chuckle, though his smile shone like Draco's hair bright, bright. "Sure, I'll buy some the next time I go out."

Draco's small smile back was all the thanks he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ^~^


End file.
